The invention relates to a pivoting panel for an aircraft, comprising: a first surface plate and a second surface plate; a front spar at the front edge of the panel and a rear spar at the rear edge of the panel; a frame structure arranged into a space defined by the surface plates and the spars; at least two hinges arranged on the front edge portion of the panel; and at least one actuator connection fitting to which an actuator is connectable for pivoting the panel in relation to the hinges.
The invention further relates to a composite support piece made of a polymer matrix and reinforcing fibers.
Aircraft, such as airplanes and the like, are provided with different kinds of pivoting panels that can be used for directing the aircraft and for controlling different flight situations, such as landings and take-offs. Such pivoting panels include elevators, rudders and different ailerons, air brakes and landing flaps. Further, on the upper surface of their wings, airplanes are provided with spoilers, which are also kind of panels and which cancel the lifting force caused by the wings during landing. Spoilers can also be used for directing airflow caused by the trailing edge of a wing to adhere better to the upper surface of the wing, thereby preventing disturbing turbulences. Aircraft may thus be provided with various pivoting panels that may each have a specific purpose of use.
A panel is typically hinged to the aircraft at its leading edge. The panel is pivoted in relation to the hinges by means of a hydraulic actuator. Since panels often have a relatively large surface area and since the speed of an aircraft in operation is high, the panel and the actuator are subjected to extremely high forces. One of the problems relating to pivoting panels is how to connect the actuator and the panel to each other. An actuator connection fitting is difficult to secure firmly to the panel. Prior art solutions are heavy and their use in connection with panels made of composite materials is problematic.